911
by superpower37
Summary: Alan and Fermat are in Manhattan when the attacks happened. Alan calls his family and tells them about what happened. Dedicated to those who died on that horrible tuesday morning.


By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Thunderbirds, though I wish I did.

Author's note: This is my first one shot.

"Dad" Alan asked fearfully. Jeff saw his computer come to life.

"Hey son, how's Manhattan" he asked. Alan's face was pale.

"Not good. Where's the others" he asked.

"On the island. Why" Jeff asked. He saw Alan look away for a second.

"The Trade Center has been attacked. Turn on the T.V." Alan told his father. Jeff turned around and put the news on. The color immediately drained from his face.

"BOYS! I NEED YOU IN HERE RIGHT NOW" Jeff boomed. Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon came running in. Gordon was soaking wet from being in the pool. John was home because they were trying out Brains' new invention.

"What's wrong dad" Scott asked when he saw Jeff's face. The boys turned around to see what their father was looking at.

"_We're getting reports that two hijacked planes hit the World Trade Center in New York City around 8:45 and 9:00 a.m."_ the reporter announced _"Both Towers have collapsed and the death toll and the missing persons list is long"_.

"_Thanks Doug. The time is 9:15…."_ The news anchor continued, but the other Tracys didn't hear it. They turned it off and turned back to Alan.

"Where are you" Jeff asked.

"We're all back at the hotel" Alan announced.

"Where's Fermat" Virgil asked.

"I-I'm r-right here" Fermat stuttered.

"Gordon, go tell Brains and bring him here" Jeff ordered. A minute later, Brains came running in with Gordon hot on his heels.

"Man! He's fast" Gordon huffed.

"Maybe your just slow Gords" Scott teased giving Gordon a nuggie. Alan got back on twenty minutes later after Brains and Fermat were done talking (lol that must have been a _long_ conversation).

"Just to tell you guys…..I love you and….." Alan said before someone started talking to him. The Tracys looked at each other.

"What's wrong now" John asked. Alan was still talking to whoever it was.

"WHAT! Are you sure? Great! Just what we need" Alan said. He turned to Jeff and the others.

"What's wrong Sprout" Gordon asked.

"Another plane was hijacked and it crashed into the Pentagon" he announced. The Tracys looked at the clock, 9:36 a.m. After a while of silence, they said their goodbyes and Alan hung up.

_**

* * *

**__**10:10 a.m.:**_

"Dad" Alan's voice rang out into the office.

"Hey Sprout. Dad's taking a shower…." Virgil paused when he saw Alan's terrified face "What's wrong".

"A fourth plane crashed down in Shanksville, Pennsylvania" Alan said. His face was totally drained of color.

"Do you know if there's anymore" Virgil asked. He was now frantic to get any information out of his brother.

"I don't know…..I-I just feel so powerless" Alan looked around and turned the bathroom sink on high so that no one could hear them "I mean, we're the Thunderbirds. Isn't it our job to try and prevent these kinds of things from happening".

"It is Sprout, but we can't stop death all the time" Virgil said solemnly. Just then, Gordon and John came in.

"Is everything alright" John asked. Alan looked at him with sad eyes.

"No John, everything's not okay. A fourth plane crashed down in a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. I'm scared because I don't know how many more there are" Alan told them. Gordon sighed.

"I'll go get dad and Scott" he said. He returned a couple of minutes later with Scott and Jeff. He had informed them about what had happened while they were going to the office. When they entered the room, Alan was crying.

"I just feel so bad for their families. They had to say goodbye to someone they love. I know I would have a hard time dealing with either one of your deaths of I was in their position" he sobbed.

"Alan, I don't want you to do anything outside your hotel or your room. Keep Fermat with you. You can watch T.V. or something, just don't leave your room" Jeff instructed. Alan nodded and went to tell Fermat. A couple of days later, they were back home. The school had sent them as soon as they got back.

I know it's kind of strange to have a T.V. in the office, but I needed to put it in the room to make this story work. Wow, I can still remember 9/11 like it was yesterday! Also, on 9/11, I thought I lost my best friend (she moved to Pennsylvania, and I didn't know where she lived, almost 3 months before the attacks) when I heard that Flight 93 crashed. This story is dedicated to the people who lost their lives on 9/11. This is also dedicated to the heroes on Flight 93. Thanks for showing us what real heroes are and saving many lives.


End file.
